cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
First Place Ruler
|caption 3 = 君臨的 第一位 (First Place Ruler)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) First Place Ruler is an Insane Wizard Quest released for the 1st A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Accelerator collaboration event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Taiwanese version, the quest was labelled as Spectre difficulty instead). After the events of Radio Noise on the Road, Belial continues taking Accelerator, Last Order, Esther Rosenthal, and Misaka 10046 on a tour through ALICE. He takes them to the main plaza, which is often used as a battle arena. They grab some food at stands nearby, and Belial mentions that Accelerator seems to care a lot about the girls. Belial then says that since they are there, Accelerator and he can have a friendly battle. Accelerator instantly says no, but Belial pressures him to give it a try. While they keep discussing, Last Order and the others overhear, and mention they would like to see Accelerator fight. Eventually Accelerator gives in, but warns he might not be able to hold back. Belial says they can handle it with the adapter on his side, and they begin their fight. With the help of the adapter, they manage to defeat Accelerator. The entire arena cheers at the spectacle of the battle, and the others comment on how amazing the fight was. Belial remarks they should do it again sometime, but notices that Accelerator and the others had started glowing. Last Order is disappointed since they didn't get a chance to visit the amusement park yet. Belial asks if Accelerator enjoyed himself, and while Accelerator doesn't admit it directly, he says it wasn't that bad and the others enjoyed themselves. Belial tells him they can fight again next time they see each other, and the group disappears and returns back to their world. Belial, being tired, soon falls asleep. A side story is also shown, where while going around ALICE, Anubis visits them. She notices that Esther Rosenthal's magic is very similar to her abilities from using the Book of the Dead, and suggests they spar against each other to learn the others' techniques. Esther Rosenthal then realizes that it would be hard to observe if they're fighting against each other, and then asks Accelerator and the adapter to fight against them so they can see each other's techniques. Quest Overview 5= |-| Insane= |-| Finale= |-| Story= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Accelerator: His abilities seem just as overwhelmingly powerful here in ALICE as ever. * A Strange Distance: Accelerator seems uncertain how to react to Belial's openly inviting manner. * An Unexpected Side: Belial is a minimalist, with very few possessions, as if he doesn't live at home. * An Unthinkable Coincidence?: Belial and Accelerator sound very much alike. Trivia The post quest blurb about Belial and Accelerator sounding alike foreshadowed that they were going to release a voiced version of Belial that was voiced by Accelerator's voice actor. Category:Collab Insane Wizards